Losing You
by Alice Darcia
Summary: Such a fine woman but stupid enough to still love him... stupid enough to marry him. Two years ago he came back. After betraying the village, his friends, after betraying her, Sasuke Uchiha came back. "Marry me."


[Sasuke X Sakura]

I don't own Naruto... Wish I did...but I don't.

* * *

><p>She turned 20 last month, now a mature and wise woman, even at that age she was more than an ordinary kunoichi. But she was not perfect; she was not in one piece. Her heart was broken; her soul was shattered into pieces. Such a fine woman but stupid enough to still love him... stupid enough to marry him.<p>

Two years ago he came back. After betraying the village, his friends, after betraying her, Sasuke Uchiha came back.

At the trial was decided that he would be given a year of probation and after that the elders would decided whether he can be trusted or not. He would notbe killed or sent to prison, but in exchange for that, there were a few conditions:

"He is not to leave the village unless there is a mission assigned and he is with a team." The elders said.

"He is not to go on higher than D-ranked missions. And when is decided, in the year of probation, he can do C-ranked missions."

"You are the last survivor from the Uchiha clan; a clan, too powerful to be forgotten, or neglected. The power of the sharingan cannot be ignored. And as the last one possessing that power, you are to restore your clan... as soon as possible."

It was more than he could wish for. No dead-sentence, no prison, just a year of probation and a condition, that turned out to be his next goal. So he was going to do it anyway.

And then he saw her, walking out of the hospital. Her hair was now longer and messier. She was still shorter than him at least with a head. Her body was perfectly trained, and the little dress she was wearing was giving it the perfect shape.

But what surprised him were her eyes. He was used to seeing them glowing and shining. Those bright jade eyes of hers were something that has been imprinted in his mind for years. They kept him moving forward because he knew that no matter how many times he d hurt her, she would wait for him with a big smile on her face and shimmering eyes.

Now, everything was different. Her slightly pink and thin lips were tight, as if she was keeping some secret. Her eyes were dull and glassy, reflecting the sun rays. But the light never got the chance to reach their color and make it bright again. She was like a marionette, walking down the street. She was so deep into her thoughts; she passed him without even noticing him.

And he was mad. More than mad. His anger was turning into rage. 'She dared to ignore me?' But he had to calm himself or otherwise he would end up somewhere he does not want to be.

After a year, he has earned the trust of the elders. He was now allowed to go to B, and even A-ranked missions. Their first mission together as Team 7, he longed to see her, to talk to her. She was always at work or on a mission. And whenever she was free, he wasn t. But when they finally met at the gates, he was taken aback by her words.

"You are on our team?" was all she said.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! What are you talking about? Of course he is on our team, Team 7, remember?" said Naruto nervously and scratched the back of his head. He was obviously afraid that her words would affect him.

"I just thought he is not allowed to go on B-ranked missions. That s all." She simply replied.

"Since Kakashi is not coming, I am." Sasuke returned, keeping his cool and his voice cold.

"Fine, fine, don t pout" she teased, smiled and winked.

This came out of nowhere. He was a little shocked but soon he was back to his normal.

Half a year passed. She started to open up a little in front of Sasuke. And in return, he did the same.

After an A-ranked mission, Sasuke and Naruto were in the hospital. After they were released, she visited Naruto to make sure he was okay. She thought fora second to visit Sasuke too, but changed her mind... and then changed it again. She told Sai to visit Naruto later and took the path leading to Sasuke s house. He was surprised to see her but let her in anyway. She told him that she would make tea and went in the kitchen. Five minutes later, he came in.  
>"Sakura..."<p>

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Look at me..."

She wouldn t look at him. She kept doing whatever she was doing. He was pissed. She was paying more attention to the tea than to him. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she could face him.

"Marry me." He stated. She dropped the cup in her hand. It broke into piece on the floor.

"Sasuke..." she whispered.

"Will you do it?" he asked, patiently.

"Yes..." She simply answered and kneeled to collect the pieces. He was relieved. He kneeled to help her.

There was no ceremony, they just went to the Hokage and signed some papers. Naruto was mad, Sai was disappointed somehow, Kakashi was worried. "This can t be good." He told Naruto one day.

A year passed. Sakura lived with Sasuke, they consumed their marriage more than once but she still wouldn t get pregnant.

Sasuke was still the about him was as it was before. But Sakura changed. She wasn t eating properly, she lost weight, her skin was paler, and her eyes were even glassier than before. She didn t smile. Sakura had lost her purpose of living. She was just a doll in his hands, ready to obey his every wish. He needed her to restore his clan and she knew that. She had promised him that the day he left Konoha. And now she was keeping her promise. But she was hurt.

Another year passed and Sasuke was now with the ANBU. So were she and Naruto. Sasuke was on an S-ranked mission in the Sound that would last two weeks at least He didn t came back, no one did. A month passed and they were said to be dead. Sakura couldn t take it. She was shattered but she still did not want to lose him. Though, she didn t love him either.

"Where do you think you re going?" Naruto asked her, when he stopped her at the gates. She was in her ANBU uniform, her mask in her hand.

"To look for him. You cannot stop me, you know that." She answered and kept walking.

"Who said I was?" he paused.

"Sakura..."

She turned.

"...He s back..."

Sasuke saw her in her uniform. He would deal with her later or maybe never. He had hurt her and he couldn t take the pain in her eyes. There was only one choice left. He had to leave her.

The night he left the hospital, he left her. He left the village again. But this time was different for both of them. He left her but he wanted to stay to stay with her for her. She sensed him and went after him.

"Stay with me..." she begged listened this time, he listened.

And obeyed.

"...for you..." she smiled and touched his hand with her fingers.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

The night they spent together was as if it was their first night. He longed for her, to touch her, to hold her in his arms. He wanted to feel her beside him, under him, to tell her he would protect her. She understood.

A month later she was attacked at their home and he wasn t there. He came back; the smell of blood hit him. His worst nightmare was becoming reality. Three ninjas were dead and none of them was Sakura. He found her on the floor with a deep wound from a kunai on her stomach. He held her close.

"I love you..." he whispered "...don t leave me!" He took her to the hospital.

"Sasuke..." Tsunade called him.

"Hokage-sama..." he couldn t finish.

"She was pregnant."

'...was...?'

"How is she?" he wanted to see her, to hold her again in his arms and know that she is fine. He couldn t forgive himself for leaving her unprotected. He blamed himself. It was all his fault. Their child...

"She is stable. You can take her home in a day or two."

"Sasuke..."

"Shh, don t talk..." he touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You should find yourself another wife."

He was shocked. Not only from her words but also from what she told him after that. The chances that she can get pregnant again weren t big. That meant that he might never be able to restore his clan. His dream died along with his unborn child.

She left him so he could be free. And he didn t do anything to stop her. He felt empty. He wanted her back. But he couldn t find her.

"She is at my apartment. Hurt her again and I swear you won t have the ability to restore your clan." Said Ino and handed him the keys.

She was there; mad at him for seeing her like this. She didn t want to see him to see her like this - weak.

"I never wanted this, you know."

"Yes, I do know. And that s exactly the reason I left, so I don t stay in your way of fulfilling your dream." She said, her eyes closed so she didn t have to see him... so he didn t have to see her.

"Sakura..."

"Leave me ALONE, Sasuke! I suffered enough! Don t go rubbing it in my face! I cannot help you anymore, I m useless! So go now!"

He went behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"...come back to me..." he whispered as if she didn t say anything just now.

She was shocked, her eyes full with tears.

They fell asleep on the couch, both tired.

"Where do you think you re going? Hey, I m talking to all four of you!" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"To Naruto..." said Sasuke, unsurely and a little scared of his wife. She was pissed that they were sneaking out again without telling her.

"And why?"

"I wanna play with Minato and Natara" said a four years old girl with long dark hair. She was holding the hand of her older brother.

"I will train with Hana, the jounin exam is in a week. I have to prepare." added the dark-haired boy, squeezing the hand of his little sister to keep quiet. He was still at the age of eleven, but was above the level of a jounin. A true genius.

"And I'm taking Mikata with me. Naruto said he has no more work for the day so he told me to come over." Explained Sasuke, who was carrying his two years old daughter on his shoulders.

"Fine, then tell Hinata to come here. I will call the other girls. Hope you don t mind." Sakura winked at her husband. "Hitachi, I m proud of you." He smirked."Caara, no flirting with Minato! You re still too young! And tell Natara to keep his hands off Mikata! And even though the Hokage is our friend, respect him!"

"Got it mom!" and with that they both left.

"Sasuke..."

"Don t worry, Sakura. I ll keep them safe."

"I know..." she said and smiled. "I love you" she whispered into his ear and kissed him.

"Prepare yourself Uchiha Sakura, after tonight we might need to think of another name..." he winked at her. Sakura blushed but said nothing. "I love you, too!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :]<p> 


End file.
